Shippou's Love
by Snowy Angel of Hell
Summary: Shippou find's a little girl who looks lonely. He befriends her, but what happens if she belongs to someone, bound to him forever. Will shippou care, or will he still fall for her dispite the consequences? first fanfic, only jelly-flames please. NOT shipr
1. Rin

Shippou's love~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Afternoon, that's what time it was. In the Fudeal Era, everyone was either relaxing, or being whacked on the head... Our attention is on a little kitsune playing in the field. The kitsune was running after a ball when he suddenly picked up a scent.  
"Shippou! Get back here right! NOW!!" yelled a girl in a green and white shirt with a green skirt... which was very reaveiling, by the way.  
The little kitsune, now know as Shippou started running back immediately. "Yes mama! I'm coming!" replied the nervous and scared Shippou.  
Sippou bagan running back when he spotted a little girl. Thinking she was one of the village childeren, he grabbed her hand and started running back.  
"NO!" shouted the little girl, "Rin can't leave! Sesshomaru-sama said that Rin had to stay in the flower field while he delt with the foolish hanyou, Inu-baka!"  
"Huh? Sesshomaru? Inu-baka?"  
"Yes! And it's Sesshomaru-sama." Replied Rin emphizing the sama.  
"But, he'll kill you and Inu-yasha is the good guy!"  
"No!" whined Rin, "He's a baka and won't refuse to gibe up his sword! Sesshomaru-sama said that and he's always right!"  
"Nu-uh! Kagome-mama is and she saids that Sesshomaru is a mean, cold hearted killer!"  
It was just then Kagome decided to show up. "Shippou, I thought I told you to come back! Who knows what Sesshomaru could have done to you!" scolded Kagome.  
"Yes mama, but Rin kept on being all polite to Sesshomaru and wouldn't come with me! I even said that he'd kill her but she wouldn't listen and that he told her to stay in the flower field." Whined Shippou.  
"Oh, let's just all get back to Keade's and then we can figure something out, ok?" she got 2 replies, one excited.......... and the other not so excited.  
  
Keade's battle clearing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn! Where is that stupid bitch!" yelled a wounded Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had arrived a few minuets ago, demanding for Tetsusaiga (like always) and started attacking.  
He already had a gash on his shoulder from Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin, and the odds were against him.  
"Insolent welp." Came a cold, calm voice, "Are you only at your best with you miko around?"  
"No way! I just need to show her who takes care of things around here!" 'And to show her how much I care for her' added Inuyasha silently.  
"Do you think that Kagome is alright?" asked Sango, the deamon exterminater, "I mean what if a deamon got her?"  
"Kagome is a smart girl, and her barriers can stop anything from harming her, or Shippou. Plus, with the training we gave her, she'll be more then a match for them." Replied Miroku, the perverted monk.  
"Yha....I guess you right"  
Sango and Miroku had been training Kagome in the arts of fighting and even though she was progressing slowly, her miko/purifying powers added to the power of the weapons. She had not been given weapons because a certain hanyou would never allow it. She was to stay away from the battle at all times, but a stick, twig or even a rock was enough to destroy a deamon.  
"Hey guy-EKK!" screamed Kagome, she had just dodged an oncoming attack from Sesshomaru, thanks to Inuyasha.  
"Stupid bitch! Why are you heavier then usual, the kit shouldn't weigh so much!" grunted Inuyasha.  
"Well.... you kind of picked up Rin too, Inuyasha."  
"Rin? Who the fuck is that!"  
Just then, Sesshomaru decided to intervein, "Rin! I though I told you to stay in the flower field."  
"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama, but Kagome-nee chan told Rin to come with her so that I wouldn't be hurt. Rin's sorry Sesshomaru-sama.."  
"Feh, the great taiyoukai of the west, Sesshomaru, is keeping a human child?! Wait till the other's hear about this!"  
"What I do is none of your business, let go of my ward and I shall take my leave, until next time."  
Inuyasha had been thinking (Inuyasha+thinking=bad stuff) "Feh, why should we give the child to you when we could use her to kill you"  
Kagome, who had been quiet through this whole thing, heard what Inuyasha said and spoke up, "Inuyasha! How could you even THINK about that, Sesshomaru oviously takes care of Rin and if you think that I'll let you take advantage of that, you are sorrowly mistaken!!! SIT!!"  
~*Thump!*~ Mufflued cries could be hearn from the crater in the ground.  
"Here you go Rin, go back to Sesshomaru-sama now, maybe we'll meet in the future." Said Kagome, putting Rin down on the ground and giving her one of her award winning smiles.  
"Ok, Kagome-nee chan! Rin will see you later!"was the replie she got as Rin went running back to Sesshomaru.  
The cloud had just begun to gather at his feet when Sesshomaru turned around, "Thank you."  
Kagome was shocked, 'Sesshomaru was thanking her? OMG! Wait, why?'  
Seeing her confusion he continued, "For protecting Rin."  
"Oh. Ok, your welcome. It was my pleasure"and with that, Sesshomaru left maybe forever, and maybe for a day....... 


	2. Thoughts and a new plan

Hey! Guess what people! I got a review!! Mha first one so I'm proud! Other then that, nuthin else happened. I've already got the plot and ending figured out but I'm rellie weak on beginnings and fillers. Help if u can! Thx!  
  
Chapter 2~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Shippou sighed, it had been 2 weeks since Sesshomaru had come and gone. Shippou had wished that Rin didn't have to go so suddenly though; he was looking forward to have someone his age to play with. At least Kagome was still there to play with him, but currently, she was off at her time doing one of her "test" things. Sango was going off to take a bath, with Miroku plotting a way to sneak with her, and Inu-baka sulking by the well.  
  
Yes, Inu-baka, after the recent fight he and Kagome had had, Shippou had decided to go with Rin's name for Inuyasha, Inu-baka. He laughed, who'd a thought that he would be calling the one who avenged his parent's death a baka.  
  
His parents, oh how he missed them, the laughter of his mother's voice, the strict, but gentle soothing of his father's. Sigh, at least he had found someone close to a mother. Kagome's laughter couldn't compare to his mother's but at least it lightened up his spirits.  
  
Now he just wished that he could have a father, he definitely didn't want Inu-baka as a father, although he knew that Kagome loved him. It was so obvious, even he could see that, the way he refused to let her go back to her own time, and sulking by the well, only to eat when we forced him to, when she did, not that Shippou minded, seeing Inubaka sulk was one of his favorite past times.  
  
"Shippou!" called Sango, who had finished her bath with a peep show and after being groped twice, called out, "Time for dinner!"  
  
Dinner? Oh yes, it was dark. With all of his thoughts, he hadn't seen the sun setting. "Coming Sango!" and with that, Shippou raced off to eat some ramen in front of Inu-baka.  
  
Naraku's castle~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, this will be perfect, thank you young kitsune, you have given me the perfect plan to fully destroy the Inu-tashi." Snickered Naraku, "Kanna, go to Inuyasha forest and suck the soul out of our friend the kitsune."  
  
Kanna, as the emotionless demon as she was, replied in monotone, "Yes, master Naraku."  
  
"Perfect, with the kitsune's soul gone, the miko will fall into despair, with the rest of them following along." His plan fully laid out, he began looking for more jewel shards, "Soon, soon I shall have all the pieces of the sacred Shikon No Tama, then I shall be a full demon and be rid of this pathetic Omigumo."  
  
Kagura, hearing Naraku's plan, could feel nothing but pity for the Inu-tashi. Although she was part of Naraku and felt everything he did, it didn't always mean that she agreed with him. She was beginning to look up to the group, especially the miko, or Kagome-sama. She didn't know when she had started calling the girl Kagome-sama, but she knew that it sounded right.  
  
Kagura wouldn't interfere with the plan, since Naraku would surely take her life if she did, but she could delay the pain, at least for a while. With her mind made up she began hunting for the shards once again......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I noe, short, short chapter, but like I said, I can't do beginnings, I'll try to update often! And like said, only jelly-flames, they're the only one's I can eat! Jelly..... 


	3. A new friend

Hi! You might've noticed, but I hate updating, the reason is that I'm busy reading other peoples fanfics! But now I'm back.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character whatsoever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kanna stopped as she neared her destination. "They are not here." She stated in her quiet voice as she began to leave to search for the Inu-tachi group. Suddenly, she heard a voice.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up! Can't you at least carry my bag for me? I'm really tired!"  
  
"What in the world do you have in that bag, wench!? Rocks or something?! What do you need all that stuff for?!"  
  
"SIT! 'That stuff' that your referring to is food, which includes your ramen! So don't even think about not letting me bring it!"  
  
~grumble~ "Fine! But hurry up! We don't have all day you know!"  
  
"Actually," remarked the housi, "We do, we just got back, remember?"  
  
"Um.. Miroku? I don't think that you should provoke him.." replied the taiji, "AND WILL YOU PLEASE STOP GROPING ME!!!"  
  
~Thunk~ Went a giant boomerang, "He'll never learn, will he?" asked Shippou.  
  
"No, I don't think so, at least not any time soon" Was all that Kagome said.  
  
Leaving the two males unconscious, Kagome, Sango and Shippou began walking back to the hut.  
  
"I will take his life soon" said Kanna, part of her didn't want to do this but she knew, as well as her sister, that they had no choice. Kanna just didn't say anything.  
  
In the field~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shippou, if you want you can go outside and play, Sango and I will just be doing some work." Said Kagome.  
  
"Ok, Kagome-mama, I'll be back in an hour!" was her reply as Shippou ran off to see if there were some flower's to pick.  
  
As he neared the field, he noticed something wrong, he felt as if someone was watching him. Shrugging it off, he began to pick flowers to give to Kagome and Sango and even Kaede.  
  
He was whistling, something he had picked up from Kagome, when he noticed something, here was a little girl there, all dressed in white. He recognized it from somewhere, just where?  
  
Kanna just turned around when Shippou realized whom it was. They where both frozen, or Shippou was, since Kanna didn't move much. Shippou was trembling, he knew what Kanna could do and knew that he was no match for her. If he yelled or ran away, she would kill him, if he didn't he would be killed anyways, the question was, should he spend his last minuets running away? Or by trying to make the best of things?  
  
His mind made up, Shippou approached Kanna. "Hi, your Kanna right? The one that works for Naraku?"  
  
Kanna thought for a moment, should she kill him? or should she talk?  
  
'Kanna, make friends with him, then kill him. That way he'll know betrayal' came Kagura's voice, 'That will hurt him even more.'  
  
'Yes that is what she will do, make friends, then close in for the kill.'  
  
"Yes, that is my name." She thought for a moment, "Why do you not fear me?"  
  
"Well I do, it's just that I know that you'll kill me if I run, so I'd rather spend my last minuets playing and having fun before joining mommy and daddy."  
  
"Your mom and dad? Are they not the miko and the hanyou?" questioned Kanna, she couldn't help being curious over this kitsune.  
  
"No, Kagome is my adopted mom and Inuyasha's nothing like a dad. All he is, is a baka."  
  
"I see.. what do you mean playing and having fun?"  
  
"Well.. wait, are you saying that you've never had fun before?! Well, I'm going to have to teach you!" stated Shippou, "starting now! Ok how about we pick some flowers?"  
  
"How is that fun?"  
  
"Well you can make things out of the flowers and give them to each other as presents."  
  
"Ok.. you must stay within my sights though."  
  
"Oh, right, ok then. I guess hide-and-seek is out of the question then.."  
  
With that, the two 'friends' began picking flowers. Little did they know that they were being watched.  
  
'Hmm.. so she's found a friend, things might not be so bad for her after all.' Though Kagura as she watched her sister and the kitsune play.  
  
She watched until the kitsune was called by the miko.  
  
"Shippou, time to come back, it's getting dark!" Kagome had aloud Shippou to play the whole day since she had heard her son's laughter, but now it was getting late, and demons could start attacking.  
  
"oh, she's right, well Kanna, are you going to kill me now? Because if you are, then please leave a note on my body saying how much I love them. All of them even Inuyasha." Sighed Shippou, it was time to see his parents.  
  
Kanna thought for a moment, although she had not laughed as Shippou did, she was still content. If she killed him, then she would never have a day like this even again, if she didn't Naraku would be mad. But what if she explained Kagura's plan to him? Then he would let her, wouldn't he? Yes, he would, "no, you may go, but do not tell of us meeting and come back tomorrow, I like this 'playing'"  
  
"alright! See you tomorrow then Kanna."  
  
She watched as her new friend ran back to the hut. 'See you tomorrow then, Shippou.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
was that chappie longer? I hope it was! Review please!! Bubi! .~ 


	4. Infurious

Slap! "how could you let him get away like that!He was right at the palm of your hand   
  
and u just let him get away!You are a discrase!  
  
Naraku was mad, to say the least. He had learned that Kanna hadn't done as he had said   
  
and killed the kitsune. He immediatly lashed out at her for failing him.  
  
"Please, listen to what she has to say, maybe she has a plan." pleaded Kagura, she   
  
didnt' want her little sister to die right after she had expirenced happiness.  
  
"A PLAN!? All plans go through me, she knows that!"  
  
"Just see, please?" it was the first time Kagura had asked Naraku to listen and so   
  
Naraku was surprised.  
  
"Fine. So Kanna, do you have a plan?" sneered Naraku.  
  
"Yes." came a quiet voice.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Make friends-"  
  
"WHAT! MAKE FRIENDS! HOW IS THAT A PLAN!"  
  
"-and betray him." finished Kanna.  
  
".....so, you plan to betray him and make him feel more pain, is that right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you think of this plan?"  
  
It was Kagura who answered this one. "Well, since we're part of you, this must've been   
  
your plan, isn't that right, Kanna?" She hoped that Naraku was egotistic enough to fall for it.  
  
He was, "Yes, of course. What a brillient plan. Alright, you may continue, notify me on   
  
any changes, got that?"  
  
"Yes Naraku."  
  
"Good. You may go."  
  
Silently, Kagura pulled out her feather and flew Kanna back to the village.  
  
"Be careful, Kanna. If Naraku didn't kill, they might." they meaning the Inu-tachi group,  
  
"But most of all, be happy."  
  
'Yes, be happy, little sister, because when Naraku figures out what i really have in   
  
mind, he will surely kill both of us.' 


End file.
